uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mother-zombie/HELP WANTED
Okay, so as you guys know I've been extremely busy juggling 2 jobs and attending a phlebotomy certification program, so updating things regularly has been a struggle for me! If you don't like to wait, if you want to work on being a regular contributor, or if you would just like some nice shiny badge opportunities, here is a list of things I would like done around the wiki: 'Episode Descriptions for all Season 2 episodes' User:Tiny Evil Uncle Burgers has been working on this and I appreciate it immensely, but you are more than welcome to lend a helping hand to him! 'Pages for Special One Time Characters and Kids/Teens' With the new episodes, there has been some important one time characters as well as important kids that I need pages of. Following the format of the other One Time Character and Kid/Teens pages, this is who I need pages of: One Time Characters *Cheesepuff Mike *Santa Claus *Lawrence *Mouse Kids/Teens *Jackie (thank you User:Boyariffic) *Sally Smith *Sandy Make sure each of the characters above also get a spot on their designated character list! If you are unsure where they go, you can ask any admin. If you are not sure how to out characters onto the Master Character List, here is a tutorial on how to do so 'Extremely Minor Characters on the Character Lists' Just like the characters with pages need spots on the Master Character Lists, I also need characters that don't qualify for pages on the character lists as well. Here are characters that need a spot but not a page: *Lisa *Laugh Goblins *Space Cops *Space Judge *Guard Dog *Mr. Rus *Santa's Elves *Mr. Johnson *Timmy *Easter Bunny *Humpty Dumpty *Cupid *Tooth Fairy *Thanksgiving Turkey *Veteran's Day Velociraptor (Thank you User:Mr.Rig and Zig) *Captain Blowhole's Seafood Resturaunt Manager *Mr. Gus's Relative *Sandy's Dad *Flufferz *English Muffinz (Thank you User:Mr.Rig and Zig) Category Moves I need some images that are in a specific category to move to a category of a different name. Here are some that need renaming: *Kev Images contents need to all be moved to Kevin E. Peepants Images *Sally Images contents need to all be moved to Sally Smith Images *Cheese Puff Mike Images contents need to all be moved to Cheesepuff Mike Images Also,' after all photos are successfully moved', either delete the page (if you have admin powers) or mark it for deletion so an admin can delete it Infobox Creation I need an infobox for the Uncle Grandpa Comic Issues, and I need this infobox to have an image complex option so that I can put image tabbers into it (similar to how the character infoboxes have tabbers). Other parameters I am interested in having within this infobox is the issue number on the top (similar to how episodes have Season # and Episode # on the top), a release month parameter, an artist(s) parameter, a previous/next parameter, and a bgcolor parameter. If you can construct this infobox to look like the other infoboxes across the wiki, that would be excellent. When it is made, I ask that it is implemented on every Comic Issue page and that all the cover art be put into tabbers. I will add more when I think of more, but this is what I need for now. Category:Blog Posts